


Camboy on Lockdown

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Camboy on Lockdown [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And I have no idea how that happened, Camboys, Daddy Kink, Lockdown 2020, M/M, Other, Self-Pleasure, Wankfest 2020, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: While Louis was working on the final draft of his thesis for his Master's, the world went into lockdown around him without him realising. Now he's trapped in student accommodation, and needs a way to earn some money...
Series: Camboy on Lockdown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817842
Comments: 20
Kudos: 148
Collections: WANKFEST 2020





	Camboy on Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.
> 
> It wasn't supposed to, but it did, and all blame can be laid at the feet of [Anitra](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/) because she wanted camboy!Louis. And, well... this happened.
> 
> Two things: 1, I don't normally write smut. 2, I don't normally write daddy kink. This is so far outside my comfort zone, we're in a whole 'nother universe. So please be kind...!!
> 
> FYI, the website which is linked in here is potentially NSFW/shared computers (I can't really remember because the research part at the beginning of writing this is very much a blur...), so please be careful when you click!
> 
> Shout out to the wonderful [Lauren](https://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/) for organising this again!
> 
> Huge love to the Panic Room GC for their amazing support for helping me get a handle on these chatty bastards <3
> 
> And of course, to [Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) and [Evi](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/), my amazing betas and cheerleaders. Thank you a million times over.

"How the fuck am I gonna make money if I can't work?" Louis demanded, pacing to and fro in front of his laptop, his sister's face filling the screen as they FaceTimed.

"You're not the only one affected,  _ Lewis _ ," Lottie replied exaggeratedly, rolling her eyes when Louis glared at her. "C'mon, I get that you're pissed that you missed the escape back home --"

"I didn't do it intentionally!" he protested for about the millionth time.

"-- but seriously, bud... we're all in the same boat," she continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Lou and Sam have had to shut the salon, Nick's bakery closed, Liam and Zayn shut their comic book store - but they have managed to move it online, so I guess them moving into the flat above the shop was a good idea?"

"Hmm," Louis half-heartedly agreed as he flopped onto the bed on his back. "And I'm stuck here, in fucking shitty student accommodation, because if I make any attempt to return home, I'm gonna be slapped with a £100 fine, that I can't afford, because I'm a fucking student." He sighed heavily. "All because I was too focused on my damn thesis to realise exactly what was going on."

"At least you won't have the twins bugging the shit out of you to play Animal Crossing or whatever the fuck it is they were arguing about this morning," Lottie pointed out. "And you can actually finish up your thesis, get it all edited and shit, so it's exactly how you want... right?"

"I'm not even sure if they're accepting theses now," Louis said dully. "They've not made a decision about Higher Education yet, just... closed it all."

"When do you think they'll decide?"

"I dunno," he sighed heavily, turning onto his side so he could see Lottie. "I emailed the Dean yesterday, and he replied last night saying that they were working on it. In the meantime, I still have rent to pay and food to buy. And I don't qualify for that furlough shit because I'm a temp."

"You could always become a camboy," Lottie joked.

"A what now?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon, Lou," she rolled her eyes. "You're not that fucking sheltered. Surely you know what camboys are?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"The boys who wank off in front of their webcams and get paid for it," she said bluntly.

"I, uh, I mean, uh, um, what?" Louis spluttered.

"Some of them use, like, dildos and shit?" Lottie continued, deliberately ignoring how flustered her brother was getting. "But yeah, they have a special site that they use, so that other people can log on, and chat to them, like the comments on YouTube I guess? And they can give money for whatever the lad's doing. Sometimes they take requests and shit." She shrugged. "Just an idea. But as your last boyfriend was heard drunkenly complaining in the pub after you split up that he's got no idea what your cock looks like cos you hate having the lights on, I'm guessing it's not gonna be something you'd be into, anyway."

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation," Louis said weakly, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh grow the fuck up, Louis," Lottie huffed. "Ah shit, Phoebe's calling. I bet her and Dais have fallen out again. I'll talk to you later, bro."

"Okay," Louis agreed faintly. "Love you, Lotts."

"Love you too!"

With that, his laptop went dark, leaving Louis on his own with his overwhelming thoughts, as he tried to make sense of everything that Lottie had told him. When he finally thought he was able to process further information, he reached out and grabbed his laptop, tugging it onto the bed and hesitantly opening an incognito window in Chrome.

He stared at the blinking cursor for a few moments, before he took a deep breath and began to type.

"Camboys," he mumbled, before he pressed enter and screwed up his eyes, not wanting to look at the results. "Get a grip," he muttered to himself, forcing his eyes open again and peering at the screen. "How to become a male webcam model, [a step-by-step guide](https://www.makemoneyadultcontent.com/cam-boys/)," Louis read the first result. "Huh, is it really gonna be this simple?"

_ Three weeks later _

Louis set everything he needed on the towel he'd laid out on the bed, before he checked the setup of his laptop and the spotlight he'd procured (stolen) from the uni's media lab. With a glance at the clock, he took a deep breath and stripped out of his tee and joggers, leaving him in the pair of red lace panties that HS0102 had sent, along with a request that he wear them for today's show.

The previous two and a half weeks had been a bit of a whirlwind for Louis. After the Prime Minister had announced a full lockdown for the whole of the United Kingdom, with only essential workers legally permitted to leave their homes, Louis had decided that Lottie's joke about becoming a camboy had a bit of merit, and had seriously looked into what it all entailed. Within two days, thanks to Amazon Prime, he'd taken delivery of an HD webcam and microphone set up for his five year old laptop, as well as flexed his only credit card to pay for a selection of sex toys from Love Honey (that may or may not have been in his bookmarks already - he was never going to admit to it), and found a male lingerie site that did express delivery.

By the third day, and after a hefty shot of vodka, Louis had signed up to one of the camsites and paid out a little to see what was already out there (and if he had a wank over one of the lads he'd found, that was his business alone). He clicked through to set up his own cam account, biting his lip as he typed in a display name, and then settled himself on his bed for his first performance.

To describe the first show as awkward would be an understatement. He nearly knocked his laptop off his bed when he kicked his foot out, somehow managed to mute himself, and then fell out of view of the camera for the money shot when he came. But he still made about fifty quid for his trouble, so he determinedly set out to do at least one show a day - with two on the weekends - and very quickly found his audience growing.

Which brought him here, now taking requests from his most loyal viewers - HS0102 had been there for his very first disaster, but had continued to come back for every show since, so Louis figured doing something for this one dude would be nice. The lingerie had been sent to the PO Box address associated with the student accommodation (one of the security features that had strongly factored into the decision about where he lived that year), and he'd collected the package that morning, leaving him enough time to quickly wash the panties through and get them dried ready for the show.

Louis glanced again at the clock and pressed the one minute countdown to live button on his screen, before he grabbed his favourite bottle of lube from the cupboard and double-checked the position of his laptop and camera, making sure the remote control for the zoom functions were to hand as he settled in the middle of the bed, just as the clock ticked down to zero, and he was live.

"Good evening loves," he greeted, his voice soft and tender, his eyes flicking over the screen to see who had logged on, and smiling when he spotted a familiar name. "And a special shout out today to HS0102, who sent me these beautiful panties." He carefully knelt up and turned around slowly, his thumb catching the zoom in button so that his audience could see just how they fit around his ass, before he zoomed out and turned back to face the camera.

"Thank you so much for them," he gushed. "They're beautiful, and so comfortable." He licked his lips slowly, looking coquettishly at the camera. "I almost don't want to take them off."

Louis slowly trailed a hand down over his chest, stomach, and stiffening dick to gently cup his balls, while he bit lightly at the fingers of his other hand.

"You want that, loves?" he asked quietly. "Want me to keep them on? Get them all dirty?"

He quickly skimmed the comments that were scrolling up the side of his screen, smiling softly as he kept his hands moving over his body. And there, partway down the comments, was exactly what he was looking for.

**HS0102:** _ Leave them on for the first go. I'm pretty sure you can do two today. For me. _ _  
_ **HS0102:** _ For Daddy. _

Louis gulped as he read the two lines, immediately feeling the flush that spread across his cheeks and down over his throat and chest. He cleared his throat a couple of times, before he made any attempt to talk, his voice still coming out raspy and unsteady.

"So, uh, HS has made a pretty definite request, and I think I'm gonna do my best to fulfil it," he managed to get out.

**HS0102:** _ You know what to call me now, Baby. _

Louis swallowed hard and took a deep breath as he straightened his spine, looking directly at the camera.

"As you wish, Daddy," he said deliberately, raising a challenging eyebrow.

He shifted around to settle on his knees, sitting back on his heels and spreading his thighs carefully, letting the camera capture every detail of the way his cock had filled and how it was pressed against his stomach, straining against the delicate lace. Humming softly, he stroked the tips of his fingers lightly up over his length, concentrating on the head as he played carefully, rubbing a thumb over the slit.

"So, Daddy seems to think I can come twice during this show," Louis rasped out. "I think Daddy's talking out his arse, because I've never managed to come more than once in a session before, but I'm more than willing to give it a try."

**HS0102:** _Watch that mouth of yours, Baby._ _  
_**HS0102:** _I may have to take you over my knee if you're not careful._

"Now, Daddy, was that supposed to be a deterrent?" Louis practically purred, leaning towards the camera and bracing his weight on one hand, while the other still slowly caressed his cock. "Because that's basically just encouragement to behave even more badly." He smirked slowly. "And I'm fairly certain that's not what you're aiming for here."

**HS0102:** _I think it's about time you got to it, Baby._ _  
_**HS0102:** _Before one of us peaks too soon._

"Peaking too soon?" Louis burst into giggles. "I can promise you, that will not be happening on this side of the camera, darling," he winked deliberately. "But okay, okay. I see your point, Daddy."

He blew a kiss to the camera, then leaned his weight back on one hand, as the other carefully pushed the lace of his panties down just enough to expose his cock fully, before he wrapped his fingers around the length and stroked it slowly. Louis let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, losing himself in the familiar motions of a slow and steady wank. He hummed quietly, shifting his weight a little, his hand squeezing gently at the base of his cock before sliding upwards and swiping his thumb over the head.

Louis bit his lip carefully, tipping his head back and thrusting his hips up slightly as he felt himself sink into it even further - playing to his strengths and unable to stop his slow smirk as he heard his laptop chiming softly with repeated monetary contributions.

As he continued to build himself up slowly, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes again to look at the chat onscreen.

**dtf22:** _get the fuck on with it_ _  
_**dtf22:** _this is boring_ _  
_**HS0102:** _Patience is a virtue, @dtf22_ _  
_**HS0102:** _Tommo is an expert at the build-up._ _  
_**HS0102:** _Trust me, it's worth the wait._ _  
_**dtf22:** _fuck that. i'm gonna go find someone else._ _  
__< _**_dtf22_** _has left >_ _  
_**HS0102:** _His loss. Keep going, sweetheart._ _  
__< _**_HS0102_** _has contributed £150 >_

"Holy fuck, Daddy," Louis gasped. "That's so fucking much." He moaned as he squeezed just a little bit harder than he'd intended. "N-Not really sure I'm worth that much."

**HS0102:** _ My money, darling. And you're definitely worth it. _ _  
_ **HS0102:** _ C'mon, Baby. Get yourself all messy for me. _

Louis nodded quickly in agreement, moving around into a better position as he grabbed the bottle of lube he'd laid out, squirting a hefty dollop into his palm and rubbing his hands together to warm it up, before he started to fist his cock with purpose. He felt his skin start to flush all over, as his temples dampened with the sweat of exertion, letting out moan after moan the closer he got to his climax.

"M'so close," he managed to mumble, moving his hand faster over his cock. "Oh fuck, Daddy. Being a good boy for you, I promise," he gasped out.

**HS0102:** _ Being such a good boy. _ _  
_ **HS0102:** _ So pretty in your lace. _ _  
_ **HS0102:** _ Gonna look prettier when you come. _

Louis groaned deeply, thrusting his hips sloppily into his grip.

"Can I come?" he choked out. "Please Daddy? Please can I come? Pretty please?"

**HS0102:** _ Good boy for asking. _ __  
**HS0102:** _ You can come, Baby. _ _  
_ **HS0102:** __ Beautiful.

Louis let out a soft whimper and arched his back as his orgasm washed over him and he shuddered repeatedly, spilling white streaks over his hand, the lace panties and his stomach, leaving him a panting heap on the bed.

"Well fuck," he murmured after a few moments, grunting quietly as he pushed himself upright and peered at the screen again. "I hope that was okay for you all. Daddy, I hope you enjoyed it." He tugged lightly at the panties. "I guess these are gonna have to go in the wash now," he chuckled softly. "Um, I don't think I have much more to say?"

He scanned the screen quickly and smiled.

**HS0102:** _Thank you, Baby._

"You're very welcome," Louis blushed. "Right, I'll be back tomorrow." He paused for a moment, then grinned cheekily. "I might even try for those two goes, HS," he teased. "Stay safe everyone, and don't forget to wash your hands."

He gave a final wave, before he turned off the camera and dropped onto his back with a heavy sigh.

Maybe it wasn't the most conventional way to spend his time under lockdown, but at least he was meeting new people. And this HS0102 person was definitely interested in him. Louis flicked his Spotify on, and began to hum under his breath to the music as he started the process of clearing up. And hey, maybe he'd invite HS into a private room sometime, see if it could go anywhere further...

**Author's Note:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/619374659178201088/camboy-on-lockdown-by-reminiscingintherain)]


End file.
